


Blue-haired heirs

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Vivi meets Fukaboshi.





	Blue-haired heirs

Vivi decides to take a break from the exhausting meetings and lounge by the gardens. There she finds a merman, she assumes he's one of King Neptune's children and decides to go talk to him, out of sheer curiosity.

"Hi, I'm Vivi from Alabasta", she announces herself.

"Good afternoon princess, I'm Fukaboshi from Fishman Island."

She has a warm smile as she answers, "I could tell."

Fukaboshi raises an eyebrow, "Tired of the meetings too ?"

"Yeah, I'm glad my father and his ministers are able to conduct them without me. I'll join them later on for more important matters but for now I'll just rest here, if you don't mind me."

"I don't."

Vivi bites her lip, hesitant. "Can you tell me about life under the seas ?"

"Of course, if you tell me about life on the surface."

"It would be my pleasure, I heard you had a petition to relocate on the surface you wanted to submit ?"

"Yes, it was my mother's wish for us to be able to live alongside humans."

"Was ? I'm sorry for your loss. My mother passed away too, when I was a kid."

"I can relate, my condolences."

"So you've been working in order to make her dream come true ? That's nice."

"We've had a bit of help along the way : we've got a letter from a Tenryuubito and enough signatures to finally have a tangible chance."

"That's pretty amazing", Vivi awes.

For a while they just talk about life under the sun or the sea, and at some point Fukaboshi starts telling Vivi about the recent events involving the Strawhats...

"We've had trouble keeping Hody and his underlings at bay, but thankfully we've made friends with a crew of humans that beat them up and helped us save the island."

"A crew of humans ? You mean pirates ?"

"Actually, yes, as strange as it may seem. The captain even dared to defy Big Mom, under whose protection the island is, and call Fishman Island his turf."

"Wait a minute... was it the Strawhats ?"

"How do you know ?"

Vivi opens wide eyes. "No way ! Luffy did what ?"

"He defied- wait, you know them ?"

"Actually... I sailed with them for a while, they helped me save Alabasta from Sir Crocodile and his evil schemes two years ago."

The merman is stunned. "What's with that crew and getting involved in such politics..."

"I know ! They're good friends, nakama even, I'm proud of them and glad to hear they're doing well and still helping people during their travels."

The two blue-haired heirs silently contemplate each other, thinking about what they have in common. What a crew the Strawhats make... Why they seem to leave such an imprint everywhere they go is a mystery, but they're proud to know them and call them friends, or nakama.


End file.
